


Chrono Trigger. La Novela

by JonasNagera



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasNagera/pseuds/JonasNagera
Summary: La novelización de este fantástico juego en una adaptación algo libre y personal. Un ambicioso proyecto que comencé hace mucho y dejé inconcluso. Ahora regreso con el mismo planeando llevarlo hasta su final. Espero sea de su total agrado.





	1. Introducción

Sin duda, como probablemente muchos de ustedes, me dejé seducir por la magia de este maravilloso juego de video creado inicialmente para la consola original de Super Nintendo, allá por el año 1995 bajo la dirección de la compañía SQUARE©. Debo de ser franco y confesar que durante mi niñez no tuve esa consola de juego, salvo un básico Game Boy y un problemático sistema Famicon, donde _Super Mario Bros_ era lo más decente que podía dar de sí. Si quería jugar algo mejor, o debía estar dispuesto a gastarme cien pesos (actualmente 10 centavos mexicanos, pero en su momento el valor sería el equivalente hoy a cuatro pesos) por partida en las maquinitas de la calle, o ir a hacerle la barba al chico rico del salón (saludos, Néstor). A pesar de haber conseguido finalmente la consola gracias a Santa Claus una mañana de Navidad, la tarde del mismo día se fue, culpa de nuestro viejo televisor sin entradas de audio y video. No se confundan, hablo de cuando era 1996 y los modelos recién salidos al mercado eran muy caros. Y aunque se hablaba mucho en la escuela de algo llamado _Final Fantasy_, no tenía en realidad una idea clara sobre el significado del término "juego de rol".

El tiempo pasó, terminé la secundaria y a los dos años la preparatoria. El Game Boy seguía dando de sí en el _Tetris_, aunque no por mucho, mientras el Famicon llevaba sus años muerto. Tarde, pero finalmente me habían comprado una magnifica computadora de 5 Gigas en disco duro y 32 Megas en RAM, cargada con el modernísimo Windows 98, un gran lujo especialmente con el servicio de internet integrado, cuyos ruiditos extraños de estática a la hora de cargarse, siempre los relacioné con un auto derrapando el asfalto apunto de estrellarse. Con la computadora conseguí una moderna máquina de escribir, uso que comúnmente le daba entonces y le sigo dando a mi actual máquina. Gracias al internet tuve acceso a los clásicos juegos que me perdí de Super Nintendo y Game Boy Color por medio de emuladores de ROM's. Y fascinado por jugar _Pokémon_, la moda en su momento antes de volverse repetitivo, di con los sensacionales _Final Fantasy IV_,_ V _y_ VI_, también más por accidente que otra cosa, con un juego cuyo nombre en mi vida jamás había escuchado.

Confieso hice trampa cuando inicié mi primera partida, se trataba de un hack-rom que te permitía vida, magia, dinero y objetos ilimitados. Sin mi consciencia todavía sin desarrollar acerca de lo divertido de terminar los juegos sin ninguna clase de ayuda, terminé, no sin dificultades, un juego cuya sensación al jugar no podía ser muy diferente a la bebida o a la droga misma. Una vez empezando bajo la idea del simple "un ratito y ya", descubres que la noche ya llegó, te saltaste la hora de la comida, del baño y la cena. De no ser por tu madre golpeando con sus nudillos la puerta de tu habitación recordándote que mañana tienes escuela (o trabajo en mi caso), seguramente continuarías toda la noche sin sentir culpa alguna. Aun cuando terminé, las ganas de seguir jugando no desaparecieron. Con la opción del "save +" para reiniciar la partida con el mismo nivel, dinero, objetos y magia obtenidos al finalizar la anterior, la diversión y agilidad estaban garantizadas para darse su tiempo en explorar el maravilloso mundo que ofrecía el juego.

No tardé en darme cuenta que esta historia daba más de lo que suponía ofrecer. Con mi interés sobre los _Fan Fictions_ en desarrollo, tampoco dejé pasar mucho tiempo antes de ponerme a buscar alguna adaptación sobre este gran juego en novela. Vaya que encontré, muchas en inglés, idioma que en su momento no era mi fuerte; a pesar de eso, dichas adaptaciones iban casi enseguida al punto, pasando el juego a la palabra escrita tal cual estaba, casi a calca, sin aportar nada nuevo, alguna vista objetiva o profundidad. No digo ser el único que lo ha hecho o al menos intentado, seguro alguien en otro idioma ha realizado un trabajo mejor que el mío, pero al menos nadie me quita la satisfacción de ser quien ha escrito la primera novelización en español más completa hasta el momento sin quedarse a medias.

Intentando no dejar este trabajo en una vil transcripción de los sucesos del juego, he readaptado muchos de ellos dando pequeños giros sin afectar la trama principal de la obra, dotando a los personajes de ciertas carismas y personalidades, en ocasiones muy diferentes a las que ya conocían del juego original. Además, a medio camino de la realización de esta obra, con la salida de la versión para el portable Nintendo DS, agregué detallados para concordar también con la pequeña reinvención de la historia.

Sepan sobre los muchos problemas ocurridos durante la concepción de esta adaptación. Las primeras dos partes tardé alrededor de dos años en concluirlas, luego dejé transcurrir un periodo de cinco años aproximadamente antes de volver a retomarla. Peor fue cuando se intentó subir de nuevo por medio de terceros, todo para que se limitaran a unos pocos capítulos; mucho peor aun cuando la contraseña de la cuenta anterior que tenía en FanficionNet (donde inicialmente la publiqué) se perdió, obligándome a crear una totalmente nueva para hacer un último intento de continuarla. Al menos eso me dejó un año entero para concluir finalmente el borrador. Encima ocurrió que me envicié con cierto cartoon al punto que terminé dándole más prioridad a escribir dos series de fics del mismo (que podrán ir viendo también en esta plataforma), manteniendo en un muy largo hiatus esta historia.

Si se nota un cambio de narración, pido disculpas, lo hice sin intención, pero el modo de hacer las cosas evoluciona con el tiempo. Como diría Stephen King en una de las introducciones de su magna obra, la saga _La torre oscura_: "La persona que escribe algo a los diecinueve, no es la misma quien escribe algo a los cuarenta", algo a lo que doy fe, pues yo mismo soy capaz de ver ciertas diferencias entre mi modo actual de escribir, al que tenía hace ya dieciséis años en mi caso.

En muchas ocasiones incluso tuve terribles bloqueos, perdiendo gravemente la noción de lo que hacía. Hasta fui tentado por la idea de abandonar el proyecto. Sin embargo, cada vez que eso me sucedía, al final comprendía que siempre me sentiría a disgusto por dejarlo. Aunque ésta no sea en realidad una obra original de mi invención, sigue siendo mi adaptación, lo que la vuelve algo muy personal que no soy capaz de ignorar, especialmente tras todo el tiempo que le he invertido a la misma.

No tengo nada más que decir ni explicar, tan sólo agradecerles este momento donde me permitieron aclarar algunos puntos y desahogarme un poco. Quedo agradecido con todos aquellos, quienes me han expresado su apoyo hacia el proyecto desde otras plataformas, así como quienes me brinden aquí su voto de confianza. Disfruten este regalo, ustedes, fanáticos como yo, del maravilloso mundo del _Chrono Trigger_.

Atentamente su servidor *** alias “Jonás Nagera”, alias “Zowwy” y alias “El Vigilante °-° ”

Martes, 17 de septiembre del 2019


	2. Prólogo

Aquel mundo era similar al nuestro en muchos aspectos. No importa decir dónde estaba o cómo se llegaba a él, sólo basta con saber que se trataba de un mundo habitado por personas como nosotros, entre otros especímenes.

Un mundo con su propia historia. Una historia que comenzó millones de años atrás, cuando los reptites, seres de escamas y sangre fría dominaban el planeta, sometiendo a los humanos como a simples bestias estúpidas de carga, disponiendo de ellos tal cual disponemos nosotros del ganado.

Fue la sorpresiva caída del gran fuego lo que puso fin a la era de éstas formidables creaturas, enfriando el planeta gradualmente, permitiendo a los seres humanos salir de entre las piedras, volviendo a hacer habitable el mundo bajo el poder tomado de los extintos reptites. Muchos de los humanos desarrollaron habilidades que les permitieron manipular su entorno desafiando a la madre naturaleza, desarrollaron magia, y con este privilegiado poder sobrellevaron la era del hielo creando auténticas metrópolis, civilizaciones más avanzadas que las nuestras. La preciada magia era un poder maravilloso que pocos elegidos podían permitirse. Pero es sabido que todo poder corrompe tarde o temprano.

La humanidad se dividió en dos clases: Los iluminados con sus dones mágicos, viviendo en sus palacios sobre las nubes; luego estaban los terrestres sin magia, sobreviviendo sedentariamente en las frías cuevas de las montañas. Por mucho tiempo ese orden prevaleció, hasta que sumidos en su arrogancia y avaricia, los iluminados cayeron víctimas de su propio poder al explotar sus habilidades más allá de lo que debieron permitirse. A la larga, se cuenta se extinguieron, de ahí el motivo por el cual ya no existen personas con magia en su época actual. Otros especulan se juntaron con los terrestres y sus descendientes perdieron las habilidades. Existe la escandalosa teoría acerca de haber sido castigados por los dioses a través de sus hijos, maldecidos por su vanidad, deformándose, consumiéndose en su odio, descendiendo de ellos los místicos.

Se cree que los místicos son una especie tan antigua como lo es de variada. Seres de aspecto extraño, diabólico, cuasi humano, grotesco. Si en verdad existieron desde el principio de los tiempos, vivieron probablemente apartados de las civilizaciones humanas, al menos no se tienen registros de confrontaciones antiguas. Las rencillas más significativas comenzaron poco después de Guardia.

En cierto punto de la historia, los humanos se establecieron de forma fija en el mundo, levantando un reino esperando viese por ellos para siempre. A este imperio que los salvaguardaría de los peligros, creando orden entre ambas especies, lo llamaron Guardia. Los humanos estaban de acuerdo con la nueva monarquía, los místicos no.

Siendo siempre minimizados por nuestra especie, los místicos se negaron a convertirse en la parte inferior de la sociedad; se negaron a ser rebajados al estatus de simples animales. Formando su propia nación en Misticia (actualmente Medina) cortaron su relación con los humanos, quienes a partir de la fundación de Guardia comenzaron una nueva era, de la cual data el calendario manejado en su actualidad.

Durante seis siglos las confrontaciones entre los místicos y los humanos fueron creciendo gradualmente hasta estallar en una auténtica guerra, durante la cual se sufrieron considerables pérdidas entre ambas especies. Tras la caída del rey místico Magus a manos de un guerrero anónimo (probablemente el legendario Capitán Sir Cyrus, cuyo paradero posteriormente permaneció desconocido), un acuerdo de paz prevaleció entre las dos naciones, donde las rencillas cesarían siempre y cuando se evitara el contacto entre ambas comunidades, convenio vigente hasta la fecha obviando casuales encuentros entre sus miembros.

Guardia vive en paz, una paz que posiblemente se mantenga por siempre. Si aquellos temblores que han asolado su pequeño mundo desde la extinción de los reptites llegaran a desaparecer en lugar de empeorar, es posible que el "por siempre" tenga un significado muy duradero.

Destinados a seguir una senda no muy diferente a la nuestra, el futuro de aquél pequeño mundo se tiñe de gris bajo el poderoso rugido que brota desde las profundidades de la tierra.

**Author's Note:**

> CHRONO TRIGGER. La Novela. Es una obra de distribución gratuita publicada sin fines lucrativos, basada en la obra del mismo nombre propiedad de SQUARE CO © 1995, 1999, 2008. Se desliga cualquier responsabilidad por el mal uso que se le dé a la historia sin la autorización del autor, o de la empresa mencionada.


End file.
